Blow-molded flexible containers, injection-molded hollow bodies, films, coatings and sheets made from metallocene polypropylene are known in the art. Fragrance containers made from polypropylene are also known.
For example, known in the prior art is Winckels, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0209566 A1, which discloses a packaging product for gel or cream cosmetics. The packaging product has a flexible container or pot and a rigid casing around the pot. The flexible container may be a polypropylene obtained by metallocene catalysis. The rigid structure may be of a thermoplastic material, such as polypropylene.
Also known in the prior art is Winckels, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0183639 A1, which discloses a multiple part deformable container for gel or cream cosmetic products wherein the deformable part of the container can be made from metallocene polypropylene.
Also known in the prior art is Eckstein et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,645,641 B2, which discloses polymeric materials useful in making packaging structures such as films, sheets, lid stocks, pouches, tubes and bags. The structures can be single or multiple layer structures. The layers can be made from propylene catalyzed with a single site catalyst such as metallocene. The dispensing containers disclosed are collapsible.
Also known in the prior art is Winckels, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0045668 A1, which discloses a pot for packaging gel or cream cosmetic products. The pot is designed with two dispensing apertures. When the product has a paste-like consistency and does not flow by gravity, preferably the pot includes at least one elastically deformable wall. The deformable wall can be made from a polyolefin obtained by metallocene catalysis, e.g. metallocene polypropylene.
Also known in the prior art is Schram et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,427 B2, which discloses replaceable liquid reservoirs which contain liquids to be dispersed in atomizer devices. The reservoir can be a bottle molded of hard plastic such as polypropylene.
Also known in the prior art is Grasmeder et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,537,478 B1, which discloses polymers of propylene obtained by metallocene catalysis useful in injection molding various articles.
Also known in the prior art is Dunaway, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0152842 A1, which discloses polyolefin blend compositions and products produced therefrom, e.g. blow-molded bottles. The polymer blend composition includes polypropylene and metallocene-produced low density polyethylene. The polypropylene can be produced using any conventional polymerization process with any suitable catalyst, e.g., Ziegler-Natta or metallocene catalyst. Examples of blow-molded containers made with the polymer blend are detergent bottles, soft drink bottles, jars and storage drums. Other articles produced include films, coatings and flexible packaging.
Also known in the prior art is Fritze, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0094468 A1, which discloses a freeze resistant water filter. Filter cartridge structures were made of rigid polyolefin polymers such as polypropylene. These polymers, however, are described as becoming brittle in the freezing range. The filter housing is made of an increased elasticity polyolefin polymer, such as metallocene polypropylene.
Also known in the prior art is Gurumus et al, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0077394 A1, which discloses a composition containing a polypropylene prepared by polymerization over a metallocene catalyst and a specific hindered amine light stabilizer system.
Also known in the prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,591,395, 5,647,053, 5,903,710, 5,909,845, 5,976,503, and 6,123,935, which disclose air freshener devices and each, except the '395 patent, disclose that the container or housing of the device can be made of polypropylene.
Also known in the prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,314,915, 4,411,829, and 4,434,306, which disclose fragrance oil compositions.
Also known in the prior art are U.S. Pat. No. 6,727,332 B2, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0044106 A1 and European Patent Application Nos. 1 422 249 A1, 0 537 130 A1, 1 169 356 B1, and 1 189 985 B1, which disclose a preparation of metallocene polypropylene.